


Никогда такого не было, и вот опять

by Eidemaiden



Category: Actor RPF, 伪装者 | The Disguiser (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: Все началось с того, что Ху Гэ посмотрел на своего коллегу по съемкам — работящего, ответственного и всегда отвратительно-бодрого Ван Кая — другими глазами.
Relationships: Hu Ge | Hugh/Wang Kai | KKW (Actor)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Никогда такого не было, и вот опять

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн - съемки "Конспиратора"; все написанное - плод фантазии автора, к реальным актерам отношения не имеет

Все началось с того, что Ху Гэ посмотрел на своего коллегу по съемкам — работящего, ответственного и всегда отвратительно-бодрого Ван Кая — другими глазами. Точнее, не то чтобы посмотрел, а — так, взглянул. Тот сосредоточенно читал сценарий, хмурился, водил пальцем по нижней губе, когда к нему подошел Лю Ицзюнь, спросил что-то, и лицо Ван Кая мгновенно стало мягким и приветливым, на щеках появился нежный румянец, а на губах — милая улыбка. “Интересно”, — подумал Ху Гэ и решил понаблюдать. Ван Кай так же реагировал на Цзинь Дуна, Ван Чжэна, симпатичного осветителя, словом, на всех более-менее привлекательных мужчин на съемочной площадке. Впрочем, на Ван Оу тоже, но ее Ху Гэ решил посчитать статистической погрешностью. 

Ван Кай в очередной раз обсуждал что-то с Ван Чжэном, глядя на него своими огромными оленьими глазами, и Ху Гэ не выдержал: ему срочно надо было свериться с авторитетным источником. Он подошел к Цзинь Дуну и толкнул его в плечо.

— Я прав или я прав? — он поиграл бровями в сторону Ван Кая. 

Цзинь Дун посмотрел на него, на Ван Кая, потом снова на него и покачал головой.

— Я не сплетничаю о коллегах, сяо Гэ, сам знаешь, — с намеком ответил он.

— Ну, дагэ-э, — заныл Ху Гэ в лучших традициях Мин Тая и сделал умоляющее лицо.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? По-твоему, я тут всем свечку держал? — Цзинь Дун с достоинством сложил руки на груди.

— А что — нет? — удивился Ху Гэ и закатил глаза. — Намекни хотя бы. По старой дружбе.

— Ох, ладно, — Цзинь Дун одернул пиджак, поправил галстук и направился к Ван Каю. 

Наклонился к нему, приобнял и, что-то спросив, медленно провел ладонью вдоль спины до поясницы. От чувственности его жеста даже Ху Гэ бросило в жар. Ван Кай замер, как кролик перед удавом, а потом громко рассмеялся и, покраснев до корней волос, поспешно удрал с площадки. Цзинь Дун повернулся к Ху Гэ и вздернул подбородок. Ху Гэ показал ему большой палец. Отличник Ван Кай, надо же, и явно в глубоком отрицании! Как Ху Гэ его прошляпил? И почему он, Ху Гэ, ни разу не ловил на себе этого влажного, полного скрытой надежды на чужую инициативу, взора?! Он срочно решил исправить подобную несправедливость.

К делу соблазнения невинного птенчика он подошел серьезно. И начал издалека, а не как обычно. Отозвал Ван Кая в сторону после съемочного дня и спросил с искренней озабоченностью:

— Кай-Кай, я слышал, ты знаток вин? Я вот вообще не разбираюсь, только в крепком алкоголе! Может, поможешь с выбором? Мне не для себя, в подарок.

Лицо Ван Кая тут же осветилось энтузиазмом:

— Конечно, я всегда рад помочь! Сейчас,.. — Он зачем-то полез в смартфон. Ху Гэ, пользуясь небольшой разницей в росте, наклонился через его плечо и тоже с показным интересом уставился в экран. От Ван Кая приятно пахло. Тот кинул на него взгляд искоса и, приветливо улыбнувшись, поднял смартфон выше, чтобы удобнее было смотреть. “Очень вежливый”, — умилился Ху Гэ. 

— Гляди, — сказал Ван Кай, тыкая в экран. — Тут недалеко гостиница, при ней есть винотека. Выбор, судя по меню, неплохой. Можем сходить туда.

— Гостиница — это хорошо, — одобрил Ху Гэ. И удобно. — Не будем светить алкоголем среди коллег.

А то еще присоединятся, алкаши проклятые, подумал он о наболевшем. 

В винотеке предсказуемо оказалась толпа народа. Еще бы, съемки неподалеку, как не расслабиться после тяжелого рабочего дня.

— Ох, — расстроился Ван Кай. — Поищем другую тогда.

— Не надо, — махнул рукой Ху Гэ. — Давай просто снимем номер и закажем дегустацию туда. Думаю, двум знаменитым актерам они не откажут. Организуешь? Я потом поднимусь, чтобы не палиться. А то сам понимаешь, — он подмигнул. 

Ван Кай впервые в его присутствии покраснел, но кивнул. Ху Гэ мысленно пожал себе руку. В номер он поднялся через пятнадцать минут после Ван Кая — дождался, когда вернется официант. Ван Кай успел все приготовить — на столике у кровати стояли пять бутылок и батарея винных бокалов, а сам он, впустив Ху Гэ, чинно сел в единственное кресло и скрестил ноги. Ху Гэ, недолго думая, опустился на кровать, изобразив пантомимой — “а куда еще-то?”.

Потом Ван Кай начал честно рассказывать про разные вина, разливать бутылки в бокалы в совершенно неубедительном, на взгляд Ху Гэ, объеме, нюхать, отпивать по чуть-чуть и совершать тому подобные ритуальные действия. Ху Гэ бывал на дегустациях, конечно, но сейчас лекции ему были совершенно не нужны. Зато поза Ван Кая становилась все более расслабленной, щеки — розовыми, а губы — покрасневшими и влажными от вина. Хотя того вина было... А еще он вполне недвусмысленно принялся стрелять в Ху Гэ глазами, и тот понял, что пора прекращать это безобразие: напоить Ван Кая намерений у него не было. 

Он аккуратно поставил бокал на столик, придвинулся ближе к краю кровати и уже собирался приступать к следующей стадии соблазнения, как Ван Кай решительно встряхнул головой, облизал губы и со словами “Менеджер меня убьет”, поднялся и завалил его на постель. 

В следующие пять минут Ху Гэ совершил важное открытие: Ван Кай был не невинной пташкой, а очень даже стреляным воробьем. Ху Гэ даже немного обалдел от такого напора. Его очень технично вытряхнули из одежды, разложили на кровати и принялись жадно целовать. Он, конечно, был не против импровизаций, но все шло совсем не по сценарию! Ван Кай сполз вниз и взял в рот его член. “Похуй на сценарий”, — решил Ху Гэ и развел колени. Отличные у Ван Кая были губы: ласковые, горячие и очень умелые. Судя по коротким стонам, он сам получал огромное удовольствие от минета, и Ху Гэ, той частью мозга, что не успела утечь в член, решил, что у Ван Кая оральная фиксация. Недаром тот вечно трогал рот и тянул в него всякие посторонние предметы.

— Ты актив или пассив? — спросил Ван Кай, подняв голову. На его лице сохранялось выражение прилежного ученика, но теперь Ху Гэ было не обмануть!

— Вообще-то,.. — начал он.

— Я тобой так восхищаюсь! — перебил его Ван Кай и солнечно улыбнулся. — Ты очень органично смотришься в роли студента, я бы так не смог!

— Ты себя в зеркале видел? — скептически спросил Ху Гэ. 

И тут почувствовал между ягодицами скользкие пальцы. Он хотел было возмутиться, но вспомнил, какой длины были эти пальцы, и сдался. Тем более, что Ван Кай вновь склонился к его члену. Ху Гэ даже не задался вопросом, почему тот всегда носит с собой смазку. Очевидно, она входила в набор всегда готового отличника. 

А его пальцы и правда были волшебные. У Ху Гэ даже глаза на лоб полезли, когда тот сунул внутрь, по ощущениям, сразу три, и начал ими нежно поглаживать, доставая уж очень глубоко, почти как членом. Ху Гэ застонал, прижал колени к груди и перестал думать. 

Когда Ван Кай в него наконец вошел, Ху Гэ уже был на грани и кончил, едва член коснулся его простаты. Давно у него не было такой прелюдии! Ван Кай отстранился.

— Эй, — слабо позвал Ху Гэ. Надо было как-то отблагодарить. Наверное. 

Ван Кай ласково погладил его по бедру.

— Тебе сейчас будет неприятно, — сказал он заботливо. — Я немного подожду, а потом еще раз попробую, хорошо? Ты такой горячий и тесный, просто чудо.

Это, опять же, было мило, так что Ху Гэ не нашел в себе вредности возразить. Ван Кай и правда взял его через несколько минут, и трахал он тоже хорошо — неутомимо, методично, и сильно, прямо как Ху Гэ любил. И Ху Гэ снова едва не кончил, но на этот раз Ван Кай остановился на самой грани, снова, блядь, вышел из него и, пробормотав “прости, давай немного подышим”, принес ему воды, помог напиться, обнял и принялся ласково целовать, сглаживая все возмущение. За вечер он повторил этот маневр три раза. Три, мать его, раза! Он довел Ху Гэ до почти бессознательного состояния, не давая кончить, того уже трясло от возбуждения, но отпихнуть и доделать все самому не хватало сил. Ван Кай трахался, как кролик, и, казалось, совершенно не устал. Ху Гэ сам гордился своей физической формой, но тут будто попал в руки неутомимого терминатора. Когда Ху Гэ наконец кончил, так сильно, что едва не потерял сознание, он был настолько ослабевшим, что натянул на себя одеяло и тут же провалился в сон.

Наутро, чуть слышно охая, он собрал по номеру одежду и, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить невинно посапывавшего Ван Кая, выполз из номера. А то вдруг этот сексуальный маньяк проснется и захочет еще?! А ему, Ху Гэ, надо себя беречь! Его задница не казенная! 

По дороге обратно он позвонил Цзинь Дуну:

— Ты его трахал?! — обвиняюще спросил он, вместо приветствия.

— Что? Который час? — пробормотал Цзинь Дун.

— Я сейчас к тебе приеду и поговорю лично, если не ответишь! — пригрозил Ху Гэ.

— Не надо приезжать, — тут же со всей серьезностью ответил Цзинь Дун. — И — нет, я его не трахал.

Ху Гэ на секунду успокоился, но потом… что-то в тоне Цзинь Дуна было такое…

— Это он тебя трахал, да?! — требовательно спросил он. — И как, не затрахал?!

— Я не буду обсуждать с тобой подробности своей личной жизни, сяо Гэ, — с достоинством ответил Цзинь Дун.

— Очень надо, — буркнул Ху Гэ. — Но мог бы и предупредить!

Он гневно повесил трубку.

Позже, на съемках, он спросил Ван Кая что-то по роли и поймал Тот Самый Взгляд. Нежный, невинный, так и умоляющий о растлении. О нет, подумал он, затравленно озираясь. Проходящий мимо Лю Ицзюнь понимающе похлопал его по плечу. Похоже, Ху Гэ получил доступ в клуб.


End file.
